sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Diamond Meetup (Escapades)
Minus Two More (Escapades) BREAKING NEWS! A news anchor gem spoke. She seemed a bit shaken up by the current events. Breaking news coming in from Central Homeworld. We have received word that two gems have just been shattered in public. We now go to Jet reporting from where the crime happened. Thank you, Chrysocolla. I’m standing just a few steps from where the crime happened. There were many other reporters and news stations reporting what had “happened.” It’s not common to see a gems shattered in public. They are usually private matters. So reporters and news stations flock to get the scoop because stories like this are big news. Witness say that they heard a ship crash just outside of Central Homeworld. Two gems ran out of the ship and headed down this road. That is then where a Heliotrope came out of the ship on a hoverboard and followed the two gems down the street. It was here where the Heliotrope summoned a sword and sliced the two gems into pieces. He has since been captured and taking into questioning. The Jet’s camera gem spoke to him and handed him a holographic gem. I’ve just received a summary of the interview with the shatterer. It says that he had gemnapped two gems from the Jabara island. The same island that the Andaras are located on. He did not give the reason why he did so. We also have the gems that were shattered. An Antimony 2C’Q1, and a Tashmarine Custom. The Heliotrope’s ID was not needed. He was soon shattered after the interview. Here at Space Channel 5 news, we stand with the friends of these two gems. We are heartedly sorry for your loss and the way it happened. The screen was cut off and there was only silence and tears. Galena and Hypersthene were hugging each other, crying. Everyone else in the room had nothing else to say. Acerilla comforted the two. Acerilla: Galena, look. I know what’s like seeing something like that happen to someone you were close with. And I know how you feel about shattering. I want you two and everyone else to take the week off. I won't be a bother to you or anyone for the time being... Elsewhere Today was the very first day in a new year. It is the day where the remaining Diamonds meet up and discuss the things that occur in their court and change laws and regulations. White Diamond was the overseer of all the diamonds. She doesn’t really care much for what goes on with them. This is usually when she sees most of them. He first creation, Gypsum, was in a different part of the building where her Diamond was. Yellow Diamond’s Triphane, and Blue Diamond’s Haüyne. Pink Diamond has been shattered but her first creation, Turmali, has continued to thrive without her. Purple Diamond’s Dipyre, Orange Diamond’s Murrhina, Green Diamond’s Aotea, Red Diamond’s Pukhraj, And Black Diamond’s Xaga. Black Diamond had also been shattered. The pearls for each Diamond were upstairs. Pink and Black Pearl didn't have a Diamond, so they spend their time visiting other diamonds. So do Turmali and Xaga. They kept their location undisclosed. Gypsum: It's a shame that that happened to her. I wonder how Hypersthene is taking it. Triphane: Not well probably. It's best not to say anything rude. Haüyne and he knew each other. Haüyne: We weren't close or anything. But yes. I know her well enough to cry for her loss. I really wish I was with Hypersthene to comfort her. Turmali: I can help her. I've gone through the loss of a loved one. Dipyre: We know, Turmali, you've lost your diamond. You're just as bad as Blue Diamond. Gypsum: Woah! Watch it. That's a shattered Diamond you're talking about. Murrhina: That's not surprising. Dipyre has always had a mouth like that on her. Aotea: Hey hey. Let's all be nice. There's a lot going on right now. And this is our only time of the year we all get to see each other. Pukhraj: She's right. I barely get to go outside and see other gems since red is always buried in work. Xaga: I really don't like anyone of you. Triphane: Nice to know that you've stayed in character all this time, Xaga. Xaga: Don't test me. Murrhina: Can we talk about the events that happened to Haüyne’s friends? This is so strange. Gypsum: To be honest, I really never liked her. I never really knew her. So I really can't feel for her loss. Haüyne: I didn't know her like that but it's just the fact that I stayed in the same temple as her and that I had conversations with her that's messing me up the most. Aotea: I know how you feel. Let’s talk about how much you were in the news last year. Haüyne: Who me? Aotea: Yeah you! Haüyne: I don’t recall being in the news at all! Xaga: I think you’re delusional. Triphane: Remember what happened at A.F.A. Pukhraj: Yeah. How you and your team saved the day. Dipyre: And then there was the time you exposed what happened at the abandoned liquid factory. Gypsum: She’s a real hero. No wonder Hypersthene had such a thing for her. Xaga: Who is this Hypersthene you three keep mentioning? Turmali: From what I remember from past face calls I had with Haüyne, Hypersthene and her had a thing going on but it was never official because Haüyne is not supposed to have relations with other gems. Haüyne: Turmali! Haüyne blushed. Everyone let out an “OOO” except Triphane, Gypsum and Turmali. Murrhina: What era is she from? Xaga: Is she tough? Dipyre: Is she a lover? Aotea: Did she make you feel some type of way? Pukhraj: Did you two talk until the sun came up? Haüyne: Enough! Triphane: I can say she’s all of those things. Gypsum: But they had to part ways. Haüyne: Stop it! Haüyne was now blushing even harder. Haüyne: And before you ask why we had to leave each other it was because Blue didn’t want me around all the danger that group had been put in. Triphane: Oh that rebellious group. Xaga: Rebellious? How are they not shattered? Murrhina: They escaped. Xaga: What? Aotea: Did you not hear about the Aquamarine and Pyrochlore. It was only two of them. Dipyre: Of course Xaga didn’t know anything about it. She doesn’t have a diamond to tell her what’s going on. Xaga: I will hurt you. Gypsum: She’s not lying. Triphane: Back to the main topic. Turmali: Oh yes. I found it rather odd how that Pyrochlore managed to run free for so long. Homeworld security is getting a bit careless. Pukhraj: She poofed her team leader. How did the rest of the group not get her and restrain her. Xaga: They all sound weak to me. Are they, Haüyne? Haüyne had to think for a moment. Haüyne: Well let’s see. There’s the group leader, Galena. He’s an okay gem, I guess. Gypsum: A bit of a smart mouth if you ask me. I don’t care if his caregiver did lead the army during the rebellion. Triphane: And then there was that Antimony. An odd looking one at that. Murrhina: Triphane! Xaga: HA! Triphane: What?! Murrhina tilted her head in the direction of Haüyne. Haüyne was looking at Triphane with a disgusted expression. Triphane: Oh... I mean… I didn’t like her. But it is sad to see her go. Haüyne: Anyway who’s next? Oh! Xa-Phia. Gypsum: He was the only one I actually liked amongst them all. Well, him and Hypersthene. Triphane: He was the pink one, right? Haüyne: *sighs* Yes, Triphane. Dipyre: Was he the one you all were talking about? The gem who made it to the finals of the battle tournament and let his opponent when if he agreed to go on a date with him. That’s just stupid. Xaga: I was watching that- Dipyre: Surprisingly. Xaga: ...anyway. I was watching that and I saw that the pink one totally had the upper hand in that battle. He should have been the team leader. Maybe then he would have stopped that Pyrochlore. Turmali: Is there anything unique about that Pyrochlore? Triphane & Gypsum: She’s weak. Haüyne: Moving on! Aquamarine. He’s a cool gem. It’s sad to see him gone. Aotea: The stable cluster one? I remember the announcement all those thousands of years ago that he was stable. I still remember how he came to be what he was. Murrhina: I remember that. I was with Turmali. She’s good at explaining things. Let her do it. Aotea: Turmali, do you want to? Turmali: If you wish. Turmali cleared her throat. Turmali: It was the day Blue Diamond announced a new series of gems. Gems that would be exclusive to the element of water besides o the two there already were. She had planned out for four gems to be made to test the effects of water and ice on the different planets. They were created on Earth. Now mind you, this is 500 years before the rebellion starts. The four gems all emerged out of the prime kindergarten on Earth. Microline, Devilline, Kornerupine, and Paraiba Tourmaline. The four went on many years mastering their powers and taking lessons from a Lasur and Ane’la Andara. Then the rebellion kicked in. Three of them turned to the rebel forces and joined them. Kornerupine didn’t want to. He then turned them in. He later helped them out of the gem containment on Earth. They were then caught again and sent to an experimental facility that was also on Earth. Two of them were forcefully fused with each other to create two new gems. A Clinoclase and a Nosean. The rebellious duo and another gem, who is now the gone, Tashmarine, destroyed the facility. They went on not too long before being sent to the experimental building here on Homeworld. Both Nosean and Clinoclase were then fused together. They had the gem chemical compound of an Aquamarine. His friend Tashmarine, was fused with an animal from Earth, a wolf. He was randomly selected for the procedure. They both decided to give up fighting for the rebellion and went on with illegal activities. They were then drafted to A.F.A by Green Diamond because she saw useful potential in them. There was a dead silence in the room. The voices of the Diamonds could be heard upstairs. Aotea: I… I don’t remember it being that deep… Murrhina: Neither do I… Turmali: I do. I remember everything that happened before and after that time period… There was another dead silence in the room. The Diamonds were heard laughing. Xaga: I wish my diamond was up there. Laughing and having fun acn chuckling and whatnot. Turmali: I wish the same for mine… The third moment of silence. Haüyne: Homeworld can be messed up at times… Xaga: It really can be… Gypsum: I really miss the old days when we would all hang out and not worry. Dipyre: We still can! I say we should all talk to our Diamonds and have plans arranged for all of us to hang out. Triphane: We do get to see each other once a year. Pukrhraj: And how often do we get to have deep and meaningful conversations? Haüyne: Not often… A Blue Diamond symbol glowed on the entrance making a low sound. Haüyne: Welp. I guess Blue is done. See you all next year… Everyone let out a bye. They got up and hugged her as she left. They all sat back down when she left the room. Turmali: She’s going through something... I can sense it… And whatever it is, it’s taking a big toll on her. Gypsum: Probably worried about Hypersthene. Turmali: I suppose so... But I feel as if it’s greater... Xaga: Aren’t we all going through something? Murrhina: You could say that. But it must be something big if Turmali can feel it and mention it. Aotea: I don’t think she has anything to worry about. She got up and started walking towards the door. Aotea: I’ll catch you all here pretty soon. Bye! The Green Diamond symbol glowed on the door. It opened and she walked out. The door closed. Xaga: Lucky future vision gem. Murrhina: I wouldn’t want that ability. I would rather have Strontium and Cubic remove it from me. Triphane: You would? Pukhraj: I would too. Know what’s coming doesn’t make life that exciting. It makes it predictable. I’m surprised she actually enjoys it. White Diamond’s symbol glowed. Xaga and Gypsum got up. Xaga: How long am I staying with you? Gypsum: Until I grow tired of you. Xaga: Ugh. The two left and the door shut behind them. Triphane: I’m usually next. Let’s go, Turmali. Triphane prediction was right. Yellow Diamond’s symbol glowed and they left. Pukhraj: I wonder what it’s like not having a Diamond. Dipyre: They probably get lonely. Murrhina: I don’t think they’re gone though... Dipyre: What? Murrhina: I’ve heard rumors that neither one of them were shattered. Their gems are just bubbled and contained. And even if they were shattered. There are ways to bring them back. Pukhraj: Wait. what?! Orange Diamond’s symbol glowed and Mirrhina ran for the exit. Murrhina: Haha! Gotta blast! The door closed behind the sprinting gem. Dipyre: It’s like she’s toying with us. Pukhraj: She’s always been like that… The two left soon after. ~End~ Minus Two More (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Escapades Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tol Canon